◦'◦Their Angelic Smile◦'◦
by TenkaTenshi
Summary: Their smile were beautiful, so much same, and so much different at the same time. But who will she choose? She never meant to fell in love, but the spark of love is everywhere, and once she was stuck on the hook...
1. 1:Kasahi

**Their Angelic Smile**

_Chapter one: Kasahi_

"Name,"

"Kasahi." A female spoke.

"Job?"

"Wizard,"

"Wizard name?"

"Randomiest…"

"Hair color?"

TWACK "I'm right here! Look for yourself, idiot!"

"Ouch…Um, bra size?"

"…"

* * *

"Well, the interview's done." A blue hair teenager with two big bumps (one's bigger than the other) on his head, sat behind a huge dark-brown table tidying a pile of paper.

"Well?" A dark red hair wizard inquired, tapping her finger against the table impatiently. She wore a circlet on her head and a yellowish cape that covered the arc wand she held in her right hand.

"You've passed, Kasahi!" The teenager boy replied cheerfully chucking a paper out of nowhere at the startled wizard. "All you had to do is fill out this form, err…thingy and welcome to the guild to you!" After that, he waved his arm up happily like a maniac and cheered, "Yay! More girls in the guild!"

Kasahi snatched the form off her face, ignoring the still cheering teenager boy and sat down, start reading the form. 'Gosh, if everyone in the guild are like this, I'll probably explode.' She thought.

As she was about to fill out the first question, Kasahi realized something strange on the form. Hey…wait a second…?

"Hey! This is exactly what you asked me in the interview (not counting the last question)!" Kasahi shoved the form right at the face of a certain-perverted-blue-hair-teenager and demanded angrily. "Well?"

Startled, the teenager boy fell off his chair that he was leaning on a while ago.

"Well people do make mistake." He sweated, as the angry wizard was about to ice bolt him. Well, the attempt to calm Kasahi down failed. "Ahh! I'm sorry! Don't kill me!" The blue hair teenager begged dramatically on his knees as if the world was about to end.

Kasahi sighed, canceling her spell, and sat back down again, return to filling the form.

"Hey, what was this guild call?" Kasahi asked, not looking up from the form she was filling up. 'I can't believe I didn't look at what the guild was called when I signed up.'

"Uh…" The teenager sat back down again, not bother to straighten the chair that fell down sideways.

"I forgot."

He did his best innocent smile, trying to hide his panicking expression, as Kasahi leaned closer.

"…Don't make me punch you again."

* * *

(Kasahi's POV)

"This is where you'll be staying."

After filling out the form, I was introduced to the leader of the I-don't-know-the-name guild. He's called Clear, Hunter name: ClearMoon.

He has a brown eagle, the annoying stupid eagle. It's irritating the way that every time I speak, the eagle started to squawk like the world was going to end. Grr…I seriously want to strangle that bird right now.

Clear also has a pet Chonchon, gosh, it was more annoying than that brown eagle of Clear's. Every time the eagle stops squawking, the stupid fly starts buzzing like mad. I SERIOUSLY want to strangle them. What was that Chonchon called again? Flyfly I think…Still, I want to STRANGLE them…

"You can move in as soon as you like," Clear continued. He has a light brown hair that matches his eagle, and the normal hunter cloth. "Yes sir," I said, ignoring the squawk of the eagle.

Clear sighed, making his way out the door, "You can just call me Clear,"

When he was out the door, his face suddenly popped in again, "I'll introduce you to the rest of the guild once you finish unpacking, so see ya, Kasahi."

I nodded, "Ok, Clear." I think I heard a squawk again…

When Clear lunged his head out the door, I suddenly remembered something. "Um, what's the guild name?" Surely the guild leader will know.

If he doesn't know then eggs will grow hand and have a fry pot as a weapon.

Clear looked up, as if deeply in thought. Geeze, Flyfly made a great background music with that buzzing sound of it's. "I forgot,"

"WHAT?" I practically screamed. Seeing as I was about to cast Jupitel Thunder on him, he quickly said, "I got to go bye!" and disappeared behind the door.

I sighed again, canceling the second spell today.

GOSH! I forgot there is a monster called Mongolia or something like that that looks like an egg wielding a fry pot.

I banged my head on the nearest wall.

I'm in a guild of idiots.

* * *

Well, almost finished unpacking. Let's see, I have 16 orange potions, 36 fly wings, 34 pet food for my pet Munak called Munakuu, 52 apple juice for my beloved Poring egg which I switch with Munakuu from time to time called Bouncy, two pet incubators, my circlet, my Arc Wand, my silk robe, my sandals, and a whole stack of books. Yep, all in place! Wonder how I carried all those.

Huh, maybe I should head downstairs now.

I opened the door and walked out slowly.

My pet Munakuu stared curiously at me, uncertainly whether to follow or not, but in the end, she followed.

As I head down the staircase, the wall to my left came close to an end; reviewing Clear sitting on the sofa, reading a newspaper. The blue-hair teenager that I met a while ago was beside him, watching an oversized T.V that's about two meters from the stuffed sofa.

"You finished packing?" Clear saw me about the same time as I saw him.

"Yep." I replied cheerfully, walking downstairs, all of my rage from the morning gone.

The blue-hair teenager whispered something to Clear about 'quick emotion changes' and I quickly fastened my pace, Munakuu narrowed her eyes continuing hopping down at a steady pace.

Hah, maybe I should sneak up on him.

"It's not nice talking behind people's back," I appeared suddenly behind the blue hair teenager and snapped.

Man, his scream was priceless!

"You scream like a girl."

Startled, he fell off the sofa, second time felling off something in one day. The teenager were gasping and panting like crazy and when it came to a stop, he only managed to say a sentence. "Don't…do…that!"

I snickered, "Shut you mouth, dude, you look like a fish!"

At the insult, the teenager quickly stood up, pointing at me, and protested, "It's not my fault…you…you…octopus girl!"

"Sushi head!"

When the blue hair teenager was about to shout back an insult, Clear cutted in.

"Never mind…" Clear sighed, putting his newspaper down and stood up. "Well, since your done unpacking, I'll introduce you to all the guild members."

I nodded.

Clear pointing at the blue-hair teenager. "As you have already met, this is Ryan, Soul Linker name: Nayr, " As he spoke, Ryan did a little wave along with his innocent smile. "A.K.A Sushi Head." Sushi Head's smile quickly disappeared.

Clear ignored him and continued. "Also the most craziest person of the guild."

Hmm? Did I just heard he say 'and I'm proud of it too!'

"Next," Clear started walking upstairs, I glanced uncertainly, but followed, Munakuu decided to stay with Sushi Head and watch that ginourmous T.V of the guild.

(A/N: Since it's Kasahi's POV, she usually uses some word that doesn't make sense.

Word: Ginormous  
Definition: a combination of Gigantic and Enormous. End of A/N)

Huh, at least the most annoying Chonchon pet and the second most annoying stupid bird decided to stay and watch the T.V with Munakuu and Sushi Head.

I LOVE YOU, T.V! Feel the freedom…

"Hello? You there?" The hunter waved his hand in front of my eyes, and instantly, I snapped back to reality. "Sorry, I daydream a lot." Clear sighed and walked up the last few steps.

"I'll introduce you to Ending first, I have a feeling that ya'll get along really well." Clear said quietly, not wanting to disturb anyone upstairs.

Hmm? He almost seemed afraid or something.

We walked past my room, which is the first near the staircase, and strangely; her room is just left to my room.

The guild leader knocked the door politely and a sweet voice came from inside the room that said, "Come in."

The door creaked open, reviewing a white haired priestess, with a bl-WHAT A PRIESTESS WITH BLACK ROBE? What has the world become?

"Uh, nice to meet you, Ending." I shrugged through the sentence. Ending smiled sweetly and nodded, as if saying, "Nice to meet you too."

I must've looked shocked since Clear explained, "Well Ending just decided to be different than the other priestesses."

Then the black priestess spoke, smiling pleasantly. "So you're the new recruit huh?"

"Yep, Ms.Ending"

"Please, call me by my real name, Ellan. Ending's just my Priestess name."

* * *

Well it's magical really; Ellan and me are best friends at sight. Huh, so Clear was right.

Since the conservation seemed endless, Clear decided to introduce me to the rest of the Guild later.

"How many more people are there left?" I asked chewing on the dark chocolate that Ending gave me.

"Ehh…" Clear took out a paper and read, "For girls, we have… Spellcast the blacksmith, and Blackday the ninja,"

That's. Alot. I. Think…?

Then Clear continued, "And for boys, we have DaRkErThanBlack, his twin brother LiGhTeRThanPuRe, Icediviner, Hyakurai, Gunbasher, then there's Firexmage, and finally, there's Blackblossom; they're not their real name of course."

That makes more sense. Well mine Wizard name's weirder anyways. Randomiest, the weirdest name yet.

"Well bye," Clear said closing the door, "See ya tomorrow." He waved, smiling.

When Clear left, I asked Ellan, "Hey El, do you know what's the guild's name?"

Gosh, I hope I don't embarrass myself for not knowing it.

As Ending started to think back, I realized something was wrong.

"Now that you mentioned it, Clear never told me!"

I narrowed my eyes, not really surprised. "I seriously wonder why are they keeping this away from us." I complained, trying to keep the suspicious out of my voice.

"Well…they have their reasons…" Ellan answered uncomfortably, almost as if not wanting to discuss about it. "Oh and by the way…" Ellan covered herself up, "What's your name again?"

"Kasahi." I replied. "Kasahi, Wizard name: Randomiest."

* * *

A/N: My first Fan fiction. Any corrections are welcomed. And I know, there's no romance, it's just the introduction of the story, and there will be more as the story goes by.

Review Please!

TenkaTenshi


	2. 2:The Incident

A/N: Thanks to all people who reviewed. (P.s. I play a different version of RO) 

I don't own RO but I do own this story, Kasahi, Ending, Ryan, Spellcast, Hyakurai, and Blackday. Blackblossom, DaRkErThanBlack, LiGhTeRThanPuRe, Icediviner, Gunbasher, Firexmage, ClearMoon, and Blackblossom are my friends.

(p.s: I made a mistake, the fried egg monster is called Magnolia not Mongolia.)

* * *

**Their Angelic Smile**

_Chapter two: Incident_

"Ahh! Flying fried eggs with chopsticks!" Kasahi hopped out of the bed she was sleeping on a while ago, panting hard.

Opening her eyes, she calmed down a bit realizing that she's in her bedroom, not on a land infested by mutant Magnolias.

Still sweating, Kasahi brushed her dark crimson hair with her bare hand but stopped halfway, realizing that it's tangled, just great.

A Magnolia infested nightmare and a tangled hair, great ways to start a day.

Kasahi hopped off the bed and started to get dressed. There was some ruffle, and footsteps can be heard walking upstairs but Kasahi paid no attention to that. 'Probably just one of the guild members that I haven't met-'

But to Kasahi's surprise, her door slammed open.

Darn, she was still putting her t-shirt on.

"Did someone say fried eggs?" 'God! Why him, of all the people it could be?' Ryan wearing his normal Soul linker clothing (except it's backwards) wielding a pure black fry pot stood halfway in the door.

He kept on banging the doorframe with his fry pot until when he realized the scene he was viewing. Ryan drooled. "Wow…my lucky day."

"PERVERT!"

Kasahi turned deep red, the only thing she could think of doing right then was throwing the nearest object at him.

Which just happens to be Munakuu, who's asleep on the other end of her bed. "Wha-" Munakuu yawned, waking up, but suddenly... "Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" And you could all imagine what had happened.

A huge explosion occurred.

Really, is Munakuu even an object?

Mongolia infested nightmare, tangled hair, Ryan peeking on her, and Munakuu getting mad at her, two more things added to the list of 'the great ways to start a day'.

* * *

"Aww, please don't be mad at me." Fully dressed, hair untangled, and also fully away from Ryan, who is been healed by Ellan, Kasahi pleaded.

Munakuu sat on the bed, unhappily, turned her back towards Kasahi.

"Please! I'll give you extra pet food!"

The undead girl shook her head.

"I'll give you pineapples!"

"No."

"Fine! I'll give you a punisher!"

"…You already gave me that." Munakuu said while whacking her owner with a punisher out of nowhere. Kasahi flinched and as soon as Munakuu whacked the red hair wizard, and the angry Munak turned her back towards the wizard again.

"Oh yeah…then I'll give you a Magnolia!"

Munakuu hissed at the name of the fry egg and Kasahi fell off the bed. "Uh just kidding."

"Please?" Kasahi hugged the Munak, "I'll give you a boyfriend!"

Munakuu's eyes perked up and the word 'boyfriend' but hesitantly, she said. "Fine, as long as you don't mention that egg's name again-"

Munakuu was cutted off by Kasahi tightening her grips on her neck. "Yay! Thank you!"

"Mphfrmpfhr!"

"What'sa?" Kasahi released Munakuu, who lied down panting hard.

"I said, 'and as long as you don't hug me again!'" Munakuu gaped for air, 'Ah air! How I've missed you!'

Kasahi sweatdropped, "Oops…hehe, sorry!"

But of course, in her mind, the words seemed somewhat different. 'Aww! But your soo fuzzy wuzzy and fun to hug!'

Munakuu looked suspiciously at her. "And be sure to find me a boyfriend in five days!" The undead turned around and tiny soft snores could be heard.

'Phew…that was clo-NOW WAIT A SECOND?' Kasahi practically shouted, but stopped when she saw Munakuu's undead hat stirred. 'Now why did I agreed to get Munakuu a boyfriend?'

She would bang her head on the wall later.

The door suddenly opened slowly, and Kasahi's eyes stood straight up. "Who is it?"

Ending came out the door. "Ellan…" Kasahi whispered, a little startled by Ending's sudden entering.

"Hello Kasahi!" Ending smiled brightly. "Sorry about that before, Ryan are just obsessed over Magnolias." Ah crud.

Ellan eyes suddenly turned from the small sweet glint into a startled, shocking look. Kasahi turned around and gaped in horror, although, already guessed that this is going to happen.

Killing intents spread from Munakuu because of that 'word' and the undead girl decided to attack **everything** in sight.

Now Magnolia is a forbidden word in Kasahi and Ellan's dictionary.

* * *

Just great, just great, my room is now destroyed. Clear said that I had to move to another room beside Ryan's room and some other member's room. GOD! "Ryan is going to peek on me again!" My thought slipped through my mouth.

"…Peek on you?" Clear questioned.

"Ehehe…Nevermind." I sweatdropped as Clear stared suspiciously at me, but then he decided to ignore what I just said a while ago. That.Was.Close!

"So you ready to meet the rest of the guild?" Clear asked.

I turned to reply but suddenly, a loud squawk bursted through the air.

Really, now that I think of it, my nightmare's really sweet. The Magnolias were barbequing the brown eagle and that annoying Chonchon.

Hehe, I wonder how that'd taste…

Wait…actually I really don't want to know.

"Sure…I got nothing else to do." I grumbled, eyeing the brown eagle dangerously. I could tell the bird sweatdropped, and I bet Clear did too.

"Quite…L-" Clear was interrupted by a certain-perverted-soul-linker who attempt to hug me from the behind but was kicked halfway down the surprisingly long hall.

"Oww…That hurts! Can't you kick me a little lighter?" Groaned Ryan, from afar.

"Suit you right, Nayr!" I snapped, using his soul linker name. How dare he grab me from behind? Next time, I'm going to kick him to Morroc!

Ryan got up, and grunted something I couldn't hear and jogged towards us. Bet he's grumbling bad things about me again.

"I heard that!" I said when Nayr finally got close enough from my arc wand to reach his head. Of course, I pulled out my arc wand and whacked him.

"Oww…" Ryan grumbled, on the floor.

I just simply laughed, it's actually quite cute the way he sat on the ground in defeats.

Something startled me,

Wait did I just thought that? Sushi head was cute? Gotta whack my head twice later.

"What do you want, Sushi head?" I asked casually.

"Oh," The soul linker sort of jumped a bit and then turned his head towards the guild leader. "Um Clear, can I show Kasahi to the rest of the guild?"

This surprised Clear, "Sure why?"

"Um…No reason…?" Nayr blushed, staring at my "personal spot".

Tick…Tick…Tick…DING!

"YOU PERVERT!" This time I whacked Ryan's head even harder than last time.

"Owowowowowowww!" The soul linker fell to the ground, crying in pain. I kept whacking until the floor cracked and Ryan fell to the first floor.

I narrowed my eyes, and to think I thought he was cu-

…Ok, make that four whacks on the wall.

* * *

Since the "Incident" I was left to meet the rest of the guild alone. Clear went to get Ellan to heal Sushi head again. How many times was that today?

I decided to start with the left end of the hall first. It was a pretty dark hall.

To the first door of the left end of the hall, I knocked.

It really took a long time, but I waited patiently.

Finally, the door opened, a black hair female with light brown eyes opened the door.

Must be Blackday.

"Hello," I said. "You must be Blackday correct?"

The female ninja opened the door and welcomed me in. "Hello Kasahi, nice to meet you. Just call me Hikaru." She smiled sweetly.

Her room was pretty plain, a whole stack of weapons, and a plain old bed, how boring.

I sat down beside Hikaru on her bed. Her personality is somewhat similar to Ellan's.

Or-Maybe not.

"So what do you wan-EEK A BUG!" Hikaru hopped off the bed lightning fast. There was a beetle king on her bed.

How can a bug that huge come in without the room owner knowing it? I narrowed my eyes.

Then she went to the weapon shelf and started to throw things at the bed, which I was still sitting on.

I sweatdropped, and slowly sled off the bed, trying to avoid any injuries. Two kunai nearly got me but I made it safely, though losing a few strings of hair.

Really, I feel sorry for that bug, a ginourmous hammer squashed him! It's so huge that it's insane!

"I killed it!" Hikaru cheered, waving her hands in the air. "Oh wait a second…"

Hikaru walked closer to examine the beetle king. "THAT WAS MY PET! NOOOOOOO!"

I sweatdropped again as Hikaru started gaping very fast like a maniac. "NOOOOO!"

Oh my gosh! She fainted!

"I'll go get Ellan…" I said to myself and walked out the door. Hikaru needs a brain checkup.

* * *

The rest of the interfering with the guild went pretty smooth apart from the time when I went to Spellcast's room. Her real name is Senia, she has blonde hair, white t-shirt and a blue shorts.

Really, I don't get along with her, seriously, when she's not drunk, Senia's usually gambling. And she's quite the daredevil too, Ryan came with bandages all over and dared her to say Magnolia and she did.

Warned her not to, but no She just had to do it. Made Munakuu mad, end up in a coma, sent to the hospital, period. While Sushi head just hid behind me when Munakuu came, he's such a coward.

As for the rest, DaRkErThanBlack, LiGhTeRThanPuRe, and Gunbasher shared the same room. Dark's real name is just Dark and his twin brother's real name is just Light. Gunbasher's name is Edrin. Dark was a lord knight who is always arguing with Light who is a monk.

Edrin was just…Edrin, just plain adorable. Saying random things at the wrong time nearly drives Light into strangling him. I just laughed the time they were there. And no need to mention that Edrin is a gunslinger.

But hmm, isn't he too young to be playing with guns?

BlackBlossom was just…scary…He wore a straw hat covering his hair color so I can't see, wonder why he's so mysterious. He just wears a black assassin cross suit, pretty plain if you ask me.

When I entered the door, Ryan decided to leave me, with BlackBlossom's Katar glinting at my throat. Not enjoyable at all.

Ryan said that BlackBlossom's real name is Satsui, means intent to kill. Whoah, I've never been soo scared in my life.

Firexmage and Icediviner shared a room since they're brothers. Fire's real name is Firese and Ice's real name is Icese.

Wow! That rhymes!

Haha, we got along pretty well. Let's just say two coldbolt, and a fire bolt was chasing Ryan around. Ryan was screaming so hard that it woke up Munakuu…and you all know what happens.

We planned to torture Sushi head together again tomorrow.

Now I'm going to Hyakurai's room, another assassin cross. Hopefully it's not as scary as the last one.

Hyaku's door was just beside mine, a plain white door with no decorations on.

I knocked the door, and a small voice said, "Come in!"

I opened the door; two huge round eyes peered at me. "Hello!" The blue figure with round eyes poked me.

What the…? It's a Bongun!

"How are you?" The undead poked me.

"Let's play together!" The Bongun poked me again.

"WEEE! That was fun!" The blue hat undead kept on poking me.

"Are you having fun?" Poke, poke, and poke. "Let's play again later!"

Then Bongun repeated what he said. GOD WHY IS ALL PETS HERE ANNOYING?

"Hello! How are you? Let's play together! WEE! That was f-" I whacked him.

I grabbed the Bongun by his collar. "Tell me, do you know where Hyakurai is?"

The blue undead sweatdropped, and pointed at inside the room.

I turned around and saw a glimmering Katar. "I would appreciate it if you'd put my pet down." The shadow figure said.

I gulped, and followed his orders, gently, lowering the Bongun down.

"Now," the assassin cross commanded, "What are you here for, newcomer?"

I shuddered, "Um…I was here to meet Hyakurai…"

The assassin snapped, "Well, I am Hyakurai, now since you've met me, leave."

Bongun, near the edge said, "And I'm Bongu!" But I ignored him.

God! Why do assassins had to be all this scary.

"I…" I tried to think of a reason to stay and looked around the room.

It's really the first time I actually have time pay attention to the room.

It's really neat in here; a basket of oranges, there was one bed, a stack of equipments and items, and three more stacks for books. He must read a lot.

'Well…I have three stacks of books too…but they're all manga books…' I thought.

"Can…I stay for a while?" I asked, not knowing why I wanted to stay here in this weird room.

For the first time, I looked at him straightforward.

He has an extraordinary silver hair and a pair of pure black eyes filled with seriousness. It almost reminds me of something…or someone from my past…

He has an assassin mask covering his bottom half of his face and a black assassin cross suit combined with white. He is wielding a pair of Katar, with three sharp points.

Hyakurai shrugged, "Do whatever you wishes." The assassin cross leaned to the corner of the room; he took down his assassin mask and drank a bottle of orange juice.

Wow, he actually let me stay.

But that face…it sort of reminds me of someone…

I decided to see what books Hyakurai has and took a random book off from the shelf and started to read the summary. "Wow…you have lots of books." My thoughts slipped through my mouth.

But unexpectedly, Hyaku just shrugged, still leaning against the wall, "Had them when I was a child."

I glanced at him a bit surprised but soon turned to the book.

Poke. Something poked me. I kept on reading.

Poke, I ignored the "something" again.

Poke, now I can't take it.

"WHAT?" I turned around and shouted. It's Bongu again.

He flinched, and I flinched too. I turned towards Hyakurai, but he didn't seemed to mind. Hyakurai still leaned towards the corner, drinking his bottle of orange juice.

"What do you want, Bongu?" I hissed, lowering my voice. Bongu smiled brightly back.

"Wow! You remembered my name!" Seeing I was about to whack Bongu, he panicked. "Oh…um…um…I was about to say…"

He paused, I wonder why.

"I was about to say…"

"Hi!" He waved smiling like an idiot.

Ok…this time I really whacked him. And like everyone else I whacked, he fell down in pain.

I turned back to the book; it really wasn't that interesting. And beside, I just realized that I held it upside down.

I was interested in something else in the room than the book.

Hyakurai sort of looked familiar.

Maybe walking closer will help me remember. Unconsciously, I walked closer to Hyaku, who stopped drinking.

Those eyes and that face…my memory is coming back…it's coming back…it's coming-"YAHH!"

Someone pushed me; I heard Bongu snickered behind my back…

Now I'm falling, right into a startled Hyaku, who's cornered in the corner of the room.

I gaped, unable to think, I hang on tight, to the nearest person, swing my arms around Hyakurai's neck as we fell.

Ahh! Why does this always happen to me?

When I realized how close our lips are, it's too late.

Hyaku banged into the wall and he fell forwards.

Our lips were one centimeter close now. And then…

Our lips touched, I kissed him.

I was frozen to the position and the assassin cross blushed. I was unable to disconnect my lips against his since I was frozen.

All of a sudden, the door slammed open, Ryan came in, "Hyakurai can I borrow your-"

Seeing once again a weird scene, he covered his eyes and hopped around mad.

Hyaku was able to push me off him and we stood still, my arm still around his neck, staring at Ryan.

"Ah god! Get a room-!" Ryan said, still covering his eyes. "Oh wait…this is a room…!"

Ryan ran off, screaming like a maniac, "AHH! AHH! KASAHI KISSED HYAKURAI! AHH!"

Uh…oh…

"Err…excuse me…"Hyaku said uncomfortably who was as red as a tomato. He walked out, as soon as he reached the door, his slow pace became a sprint as he disappeared outside the door.

All was silent, 'did I do what I just think I did?' everything happened so quick that it confused me.

I need time to think.

The silent stood for a minute until it was cutted off by a small snicker from a certain Bongun.

Bongu's snicker quickly increased in voice as it was turned to loud laughter as he rolled around the floor.

'That's...just…great…'

(A/N: I'm bad at romance moments such as that…took me a while to finish this chapter…I just planned the next three chapters out…

**Chapter three/chapter four: A shopping-gone-wrong (Pt1 and Pt2):**  
_Senia, the blacksmith, who always shop for the guild was injured and unable to go to the half-price sale in Payon. Clear, the guild leader instructed Kasahi and Hyakurai to temporary replace Senia's job and go to the half-price sale. What will happen? (I'm not continuing on, or else, there will be too much spoilers…)_

**Chapter five: The-how-to-torture-Ryan lesson**  
Icese, and Firese are up to trouble again. They decided to give Kasahi a lesson on how-to-torture-Ryan. Whether Ryan is going to end up in the hospital or not, is all up to the plan Icese, Firese and Kasahi made. If it success, Ryan's going to be in a coma for weeks. But if it backfires…

Chapter Six: Munakuu's new boyfriend 

There are only one day left to find Munakuu a boyfriend or the Munak will go on a rampage. Ellan, the priest decided to help Kasahi and soon, Ryan joined the group too. Will they success and make Munakuu happy, or will they all end up in the hospital? The hospital fee money is all up to them.

Review Please! -TenkaTenshi)


	3. 3: A shopping gone wrong prt1

(Disclaimer: If I own RO, then assassins will be ten times stronger than before.)

……………………….. : Flashbacks

"Insert-stuff-here": Talking

'Insert-thoughts-here": Thinking

Their Angelic Smile 

_Chapter three: A shopping gone wrong, pt1_

* * *

It has been two days since I've joined this guild, and a long time from "The Incident" too.

I sat in my new working table that I just transferred it in; it was in the color of light blue, my favorite color.

There was a piece of sketch paper that I was drawing on.

I was coloring a dark crimson red cat with wizard hat sitting on field of grass with a rainbow as the background.

I held up my light green pencil crayon and colored roughly on the "what seem to be" field of grass. There was a space beside the "me" version cat empty that I don't know what to draw there.

Another person in the cat version would be the best choice but I can't find anybody suited for drawing there.

Hmm…what about Ryan…?

So in my free time, I thought back about Ryan's recently act.

At first, Ryan kept on teasing me about the incident…

………………………….

"Ooh! Are you going to see your boyfriend?" As I was walking up the quite dirty wooden staircase, Ryan teased, lying on the same old green sofa he usually lies on.

I stumped the floor harshly in annoyance as I heard the same old comment the fifth time today.

…………………………

Grr…He says that every time I went upstairs, it's soo irritating.

I pushed the led point of the pencil on the paper harder as the same old flare burnt inside my mind.

…But soon, he learnt his lesson.

…………………………………Start of flashback…………………………………….

"Oww…the pain…" Ryan moaned as Ellan tended his wounds. There were bandages wrapped around him and the Soul Linker seemed to be in some serious pain. "Oww, ouch! Easy there!" Ryan flinched when Ellan pressed another bandage on his leg part.

"Few broken bones and the rest all fine." Ellan smiled brushing a few sweat off her forehead.

Ryan's twitch turned into a shout of pain when Ellan pressed a medicine infected tissue paper on his wound.

"Oww! That hurt!"

No one can really sleep that night.

…………………………………End of flashback……………………………………

…Ok…Ryan's defiantly out of my list.

Ellan didn't reach much, but just told me to stay away from Hyakurai as much as possible.

Somehow, I just don't feel like drawing Ellan although she seemed to be the best choice yet.

Clear just said, "I think you two are a perfect couple!"

…Since when are we announced as a couple? I crossed Clear off my list.

Senia just dared me to kiss him, which I refused harshly. Hikaru said the same thing as Clear but just a little bit too dramatically. Dark, Light and Edrin just teased me, but stopped when they saw what was left of Ryan. Sad…(not really)

…Five more names crossed off the list.

Satsui said nothing… Not as if I thought he would. I quickly scribbled his name out.

Firese and Icese just…tried to push me into Hyakurai again. Don't even ask what happened to them.

Two more lines appeared on the list of names beside my table. Sometimes, I just love making lists.

Of course, there's Hyaku. I've been trying to avoid him like Ellan suggested but then once again, curiosity kills the cat.

………………………….Start of flashback…………………………

"Did you enjoy it?" Ryan asked, hopping around Hyaku's almost-too-neat-room.

…

"Can't say I didn't."

…

'WHAT!' I practically screamed and ran out from my hiding place but I controlled myself to cool down. (Yes, I am stalking him but so what?) 'Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my-' I thought in my head but then I heard Ryan speaking so I cutted my thought in half. I sat low, my ears against the wall, and began eavesdropping again.

"See? I told ya that you'd love the orange juice I gave you!"

'What-' A part of me seriously want to climb a wall right then, and another half of me want to go up in heaven and hug the god for some particular reason.

"Oh, so you're talking about that orange pop." Hyaku's voice rang through the wall.

'I…seriously…feel…like…fainting…right…now…' I sweated.

"Eh…? You don't mean…?" My heart plumped hard. I'd have run but then, I'm paralyzed in…shock or embarrassment perhaps?

"Yes, that orange pie ("What the hell?" I thought) you've gave me taste quite well."

I sighed in relieve.

There was a thud; guess Ryan fell, but then it was soon followed by a trail of sounds proved him to be getting off the floor. "Well…anyways, do you like 'you-know-who'?"

I lost my footing right then, banging my head on the wall.

I must've imagined it but I felt electric shot through me when my forehead connected against the wall. "Oww…" I murmured but sat straight up in alert, incase I have been spotted.

Hyaku and Sushi head didn't seemed to notice the entire rampage strangely while they continue chatting and I breathed a sigh of relief.

I turned my attention towards the rock hard wall for some odd reason after I calmed down. 'What the heck is this thing made of?' I poked it.

It feels just like the wall from any other normal wall, no electric shot through my finger.

I've become more curious and when I kept on poking it and nothing happened, my patient ran out.

"Damn you, wall!" It felt weird talking to a wall but I said it anyways, not as if anyone was watching. My instinct turned my quite loosen hand into a fist and shot it towards the wall.

I expected my fist to hit the plain wall in a thud but something unexpecting occurred.

Thunder shot through my arm like a lightning rod and I screamed silently in pain. (It's quite a sight if you see it)

When I recovered from the shock, I realized something defiantly was wrong.

As I was about to inspect the wall further, something unexpecting happened again. (Doesn't it always happen?)

The lights for the hallway turned off, making me shudder. 'The whole place felt colder all of a sudden…or maybe it's just me' I chuckled nervously, glancing around uncertainly.

Suddenly…wind blown full force at me as the door of Hyaku's room flung open and a figure shouted behind me. "HIYA!"

I couldn't take it any more. I screamed, and ran down stairs, tripped, and ended up in a faint.

The rest Ellan told me after I woke up, and I seriously banged my head on the wall when I heard.

("Are you stalking him?" I asked Ellan.

"I'm not stalking him, I'm stalking YOU!" Ellan winked.)

"You think she's gone now?" Ryan peeked out the door.

"Positively…"

("Who scared me?" I asked Ellan.

"I dunno." Ellan said."

Bongu then came. "Oh hi Kasahi! I was about to talk to you yesterday but you ran away screaming and felling off the stairs and faint before I can talk to you!"

I twitched. "What…are…you…going…to…talk to me about?" I tried to control my uprising anger. So Bongu scared me.

"Oh I was about to say…" Bongu hesitated. I narrowed my eyes…

"Hi!" Bongu waved, while grinning innocently.

…Guess what happened next.)

* * *

Now Clear is calling me to his room for some unknown reason.

I breathed, 'guess it'll take some time before I finish that picture.' I thought as I enter the guild leader's room.

"Hello, Kasahi, how are you?" Clear said, a lot more cheerfully than usual. (I perked my eyes up a bit but did nothing about his strange behavior.)

"Good morning, not in the best mood right now…" I yawned in boredom, didn't get much sleep yesterday really, stalking Hyaku didn't help me a bit.

"Aww! Too bad but I have a mission for you." I ignored his different manner once again.

'Eh? What mission? Something to do with slaying very strong monsters, be the savior of endangered towns? Or…'

I thwacked my feet against the office table impatiently.

The room stood silent for a while and I felt uneasy on what the mission is. Somehow, it just felt unpleasant to me.

"It's the weekly half-prized sale day and I want you and Hyakurai go there."

"WHAT?" I slammed his desk hard, I knew it was something unpleasant, but this was beyond unpleasant. How could he send Hyaku and me after what had happened-?

"Calm down," Clear flinched a bit but I kept my voice up.

"But…but…but…the thing…the incident…?" I protested. What is my guild leader thinking, sending anyone but him (or Ryan) there with me?

"That's why I want you two to go, you guys were avoiding each other since that incident…" Clear clapped his hand together. For some reason, he looked evil for a second.

I began to protest.

"Well only you anyways since Hyakurai don't even bother doing such thing…"

I protested more.

"You really need to grow up. Kissing is really common for 16 years old girls, and you know what? It happens to monster too! It's called…err…puberty…or something…"

I protested louder.

"And besides, lovers are suppose to kiss eventually right? Where is your marriage going to be held? Can I be invited?"

I screamed.

"It is not common for me to kiss someone I've just met, we are not lovers and didn't kiss in purpose and Hyaku and I are not married and I am MOST CERTAINLY NOT GOING!" I slammed his desk hard as I could, and ran out towards my room.

"Hyaku? Is that a name Kasahi made for her lover?" Clear whispered to his Chonchon when I ran out the room.

I twitched, and came back, remembering something. "And…about that comment on the monster part…" I paused.

"Yeah?" Clear asked.

"THAT'S JUST WRONG!" I stormed out of the room.

While I was a meter away from his room, I heard the acting-weird-Clear whispering to his pet Chonchon.

"Is it me or is it that Kasahi seemed unusually happy today?"

If Chonchons could talk, he would've said, "It's just you."

* * *

I can't believe it, the guild leader asking me to go shopping with Hyaku…rai.

It's not as if I hate shopping, just that it has to be shopping with Hyaku-rai. (I added the 'rai' part hastily.)

I've lied on the bed, thinking about what happened recently, the electric thing…(which is probably just a joke Ryan pulled on me), the Clear acting weird thing…and the name of the guild…a topic that I haven't thought back to for a long time (only two days).

Munakuu was away so I had a quiet room for myself, quite great if you ask me.

It seems like hours since I've been lying on the bed but I've still hasn't moved.

This guild really felt weird if you'd ask me.

The door creaked (I glanced towards the door in surprise) and Ellan's head poked in.

The same snow colored hair except a few extra bandages (don't ask) wrapped around her head, yep, that's her.

"Hello Kasahi," Ellan smiled, "Clear told me to talk to you about the shopping with "Hyaku" mission." Ellan criticized the "Hyaku" part with her voice as she spoke.

The tip of my finger twitched in annoyance as the word was mentioned.

I turned my back towards Ellan, uninterested with the topic. "Tell Clear I will not go no matter what."

Ellan's footstep got closer and I felt her hands rolled me the other way to face her.

The priest just grinned, "Aww! That's ok! Clear says to blackmail you if you don't go!"

I sweatdropped and pull myself up from the bed. "…What are you going to blackmail me with?"

Ellan looked thoughtfully up at the ceiling, and then she said. "I'll tell the whole guild about the stalking thing-" She glanced at me, Ehh…all of a sudden she looked evil…like Clear…

"-If you don't go with Hyakurai."

Ah! Which one to choose… "Erm…Can you give ten minutes to think?"

Ellan smiled, "Sure! Glad you to be thinking about my offer, tell Clear when ya finish thinking!"

More like blackmailing than offering…

Ellan left the room; ok now, time to make a chart. (Did I tell you how much I love making charts?)

But this time…I'd rather not make it for some reason.

**Bad things about not accepting the "the offer":**

-People still tease me

-Bongu going to annoy me for the whole day

-I won't be going to the half price sale (nooo!)

-Need to buy more potions

-They might sale rare manga editions

-Ryan will try to jump on me again after he comes back from the hospital.

-People will probably say this in my face: "Ooh! You ditched your boyfriend!"

**Good things about not accepting the offer:**

-Not going out with Hyaku

-People won't think we're dating (at least I hope)

**Bad things about accepting the offer:**

-I'll probably be as red as a tomato

-More teasing…

**Good things on accepting the offer:**

-Gets to buy cheap potions and manga!

-No Bongu for the day! (Draws a smiley face beside this)

-Gets to go to half-price sale (YAY)

-Might be rare stuff in cheap prices!

-No Ryan

-No Ryan

-No Ryan

-No Ryan

-And did I mention no Ryan?

Ok, the chat's done…There are six bad things on not accepting the offer and only one good thing. There is two bad things on accepting the offer and there is ninecough good things about going there.

I stared at the sheet again and blinked. What the…?

It was strange but…going with Hyaku-rai (I criticized myself angrily) won.

'But then…' I lied down on the bed, and started thinking. It's the first time making a chart didn't work.

Then I stood up, finally deciding.

I shall not go on the date-err shopping trip, with Hyaku-I mean Hyakurai and I will not even if I get blackmailed!

I walked to Clear's room, which seemed to takes forever.)

"So…?" Clear asked, reading an upside down book… 'What the hell?' I thought

"…" I breathed deeply, preparing to answer. "I will go on the date-err shopping trip."

Wait what…? I thought I'm not going…? And what the hell make me say date?

Clear grinned, "That's great! Go prepare and you guys will leave in ten minutes!"

I was about to protest but Clear shoved me out the door, still smiling. "Oh and I gotta change, you should change too after all your going on a date! It'll be great! I already found the closest restaurant near the half-price sale place and good luck!" He said as he closed the door right at my face.

I feel like sobbing right now…And Clear's still acting weird…

What…did…I…just…have…myself…into…?

* * *

'Something has been bothering him, but what?' Bongu have noticed it a long time ago, but didn't bother about it until recently.

Lying on his bed, Hyakurai held a black torn covered book high, flipping through it quickly, not bothering to look at the contents and tossed it aside. He pulled another book out from the pile of books beside his bed and start flipping through it.

Bongu sighed and picked up the book, placing it on the bookshelf. At least this one didn't hit him on the head…yet

The book just had to fell off the shelf and whack him on his forehead, knocking his undead hat off.

The undead squeaked in pain but something suddenly caught his attention.

Unaware of the dark aura around the book, Bongu picked the book up; "…Necropedia?" the undead held the black covered book high, reading out the golden label on the book.

It's not the first time he found a weird book in his owner's book collection but this one felt a bit more…cursed…and unpleasant…

At first, it wasn't very clear but then he realized it when he tried to move his finger.

It won't budge. It was then he realized. He was paralyzed.

'This book **is** cursed.'

Bongu glanced at the book uneasily. It wasn't the first book that gave him the chill (and do something weird to him) on Hyakurai's bookshelf, and he was sure that it wasn't the last one either.

The assassin cross turned sideways suddenly, towards Bongu.

From the corner of his eyes, Bongu caught something quite unusual.

'Hyakurai…looked…shocked?' Bongu thought, but before he could think more, a quick movement sped towards him.

Hyakurai quickly snatched the book from Bongu, he winced a bit as the spell was broken and the Bongun turned his glance at his owner, who seemed to be unaffected by the spell.

Hyakurai placed the book in the deepest part of the shelf and replaced a few other books, so the book "Necropedia" was blocked from all view.

"What is it?" Bongu asked curiously (who clearly have no idea what Necromancy is), poking the bookshelf. "Ooh! Is it a dating book?"

Hyakurai growled slightly, and walked towards the door in a heavy pace. "Shut up…I need to think."

Bongu winced, Hyakurai usually don't say rude things like that to him but he was smart enough to know to stay away from annoying the Assassin Cross when that happens.

Hyakurai turned the doorknob slowly and…

"HIYA HYAKURAI!" Hikaru bursted the door open and attempted to hug the annoyed assassin, who stabbed her in the ninja's attempt.

"What do you want, Blackday?" The assassin cross snapped, his eyebrow in his usual frown.

"Oh, Clear wants you and Kasahi to go to the half-price sale since Senia is at the hospital right now." Hikaru giggled cheerfully despise the stab and then was about to slam the door but stopped halfway, as if remembering something. "Oh and…"

The hyper sugar-high ninja smiled, "Good luck dating!" Then she really slammed the door.

('I feel sorry for the door now' Bongu noted.)

Hyakurai scowled, and left while murmuring a-little-too-familiar-sentence to him. "I'll be gone for a while, if I don't come back, you can assure that I'm dead."

Bongu frowned, the thing he hated about his master is the way he's always so depress over things and his feeling towards death.

'I mean he's serious alright, ("A little too serious for his own good." Bongu added) but it just seems that he doesn't care about dying…' Bongu's trail of thoughts ended when the door was slammed into a shut.

'Yep…' he thought, 'I really feel sorry for the door.'

* * *

"Oh and bring one more extra bag incase the item can't fit!" The snowy white hair priest threw another plastic bag at me.

"Yeah, yeah…you've gave me ten extras already…" I sighed. My whole bag was full of plastic bags already.

Wonder why she didn't give any to Hyaku…

"Ending," Hyakurai, beside me, glanced uneasily at my plastic-bag-filled leather bag. "We must be off now…"

At least Hyakurai saved me from like ten more plastic bags!

"Oh right…" Ellan made a wrap portal and we headed towards it.

"Oh and…" We all turned around glancing at the priestess somewhat questionably.

"Good luck dating!" Ellan smiled sweetly.

I growled under my breath expecting something from Hyaku.

But to my surprise, Hyaku just turned his back towards Ellan. "Believe what you want to believe." Hyaku countered emotionlessly and walked in a slow pace towards the portal.

Geeze, he's cold.

'Like all assassins' I added and ran towards the fading portal. Hyaku fastened his pace when I rushed past him towards the brilliant bright light.

Then everything turned white. I've been through portal before, but never got used to them.

It took quite a while, but then the surrounding changed, at first all a bit faded, but then slowly became more vivid.

'We're here.' I thought.

Millions of shops were made beside the dark brick road. And the road was filled with even more people than ever.

I glanced excitedly and was about to rush towards the first shop (to get far away from Hyaku) I see but a voice stopped me.

"One question…" Hyaku glanced around, his voice betraying no emotion.

"Yes…?" I narrowed my eyes

"…How do we get back?" Seeing me glancing around, the silver hair assassin cross added, "There are no Kafra services here."

"…NOW YOU TELL ME!" I stumped the floor hard.

Now I'm stuck here with Hyaku.

* * *

A/N:

Me: …I don't know what to do for the author notes anymore…therefore! I shall answer reviews with a little helper!

Hyakurai: And am I the "little helper" of yours? (Glares Katar gleaming)

Me: (maybe) and for the first review…

Love Destiny: hahaz, nice fanfic! Lots of humor too, p Continue soon!

Me: Thanks for reviewing!

Hyakurai: …

Anonymous: I must congratulate you. Your story is turning out very nicely. Please continue to update or no one else will read this story, and the people already reading this will be .

Thank you for writing  
)

Me: Thanks for reviewing again!

Hyakurai: TenkaTenshi will probably update on every Monday, the earliest will probably be Sunday and the latest will be…Wednesday.

Attic-Window: A guild that doesn't know their name! Interesting. This story sure has a lot of pets, not that I'm complaining. Pets are good, and so are priests, so I dub Ellan my fav character XD.

Me: I'm glad you like it!

Hyakurai: The pets are based on the pets for all the character on RO cause most TenkaTenshi's friend have pets…(Why am I telling all this?)

Attic-Window: Heehee This guild is so full of weirdos! Especially Hikaru! And its like a petting zoo in there P almost all of them have pets. I do love bongun, he's so annoying its cute.

Me: Let's see…the sanest people in the guild will probably be… Hyakurai, Dark, and Satsui…

Hyakurai: No comment about that Bongun part…

Me: Aww! I do agree that Bongu's cute! And thanks for reviewing


	4. 3: A shopping gone wrong prt2

Disclaimer: If I own Ragnarok Online, assassins will be 1000 times stronger!

Me: Sorry for the later than usual update! I'll probably update slower now for reasons…

Hyakurai: Summer break doesn't make it much easier to update.

Me: In fact, it actually makes me a lot harder to update! I have…Homework…and homework…piano…drawing…and etc so don't expect instant update anytime soon!

Hyakurai: Which makes me wonder if that's a good thing or a bad thing on the way this story is going...

Their Angelic Smile 

_Chapter four: A shopping gone wrong, pt2_

"Oh my god!"

Hyakurai twitched his eyes in annoyance and turned around with a scowl on his face.

The voice came from a crowd of people, surrounding a moderate sized shop. It was too crowded to recognize what shop it was but the assassin cross was smart enough to know that it's a shop that really attracts ladies.

'And a lot of them too.' Hyakurai noted.

From the crowd, he noticed a familiar figure waving at him to come there. An earthy colored cape and an all-too-familiar dark red hair, his assassin senses will be all too dull if he didn't notice that.

"Hey Hyaku! Come over here!" Standing on tip of her toes near middle of the crowd, the ice wizard waved excitedly for him to come.

The assassin cross just '…'ed and stared blankly at a shop of different elemental katars and pretended not to heard her.

The shopkeeper of the Katar shop is a dark-brown hair merchant what seemed to be in his thirties with an unusual curly mustache that attracts a lot of attention. (Mostly assassins since they're the only one who are viewing the Katars.)

"Come here **now**, Hyaku!"

Ignoring the angry wizard shouting the nickname she gave him, he stared carefully at a Katar, running his finger on its edge.

"HYAKURAI!"

The Katar gleamed darkly as his finger ran smoothly over its edge as the curly mustache merchant watched him carefully.

'Let's test her patient shall we?' The assassin cross smirked evilly, making the watching merchant flinch.

"HYAKU!" The voice was louder now.

The silver hair teenager checked the price labeled on the cursed Katar. 'Hmm…500,000…Not bad…' He had seen other people sale this kind of Katar before, and it was on an insanely high prize of 1,000,000 zeny each.

Hyakurai held the Katar carefully, wondering whether to buy it or not.

'Ok, so I bought 2,000,000 zenies to the sale,' he doesn't need to calculate to know that he has enough for the Katar.

'Sure, why not?' After all, he can probably scare the living soul out of Ryan by pointing this Katar at him.

The assassin cross's smirk was cutted short by the shopkeeper's deep voice, "Err…Mister Assassin, could you stop grinning evilly at the Katar please?"

Hyakurai looked up with little hint of surprise in his eyes.

The merchant sweated when the silver hair teenager's killing-intent-filled eyes met the mustache man's.

Hyakurai sighed and looked down, "Will do." The merchant sighed with relief of not being torn apart.

'Tch, think he'd expect some murderous glare from his costumer, after all' he added, 'all the costumers are assassins.'

No one is perfectly sane, that's what he believed in. Everyone always have SOME evil in them, so it's perfectly normal to find someone laughing evilly on the street; or at least that's what he thought.

"How much does this Katar cost?" Hyakurai swiftly placed the Katar near the neck of the merchant, who leapt back, trembling like mad.

Although, the assassin knew the price of the item, it's always fun to see people tremble in fear in front of him.

The other assassins took no notice of the event as they continue examining.

"1-1,000,000 for y-you s-sir." The merchant sputtered the word out, glaring at the glittering Katar near the mustache man's throat.

Hyakurai narrowed his eyes. Of course, he didn't meant to scare him, but his usual assassin habit took over.

The assassin cross's Katar directly touched the merchant's throat as the man protested and made a what seemed to be a gulp cutted in half.

His left hand dug inside his pocket in search for 1,000,000 zenies.

'500,000 zenies' He thought, the other five hundred thousand zenies were harder to find as he held the Katar at the merchant's throat.

He haven't meant to frighten the merchant farther but then again, it's always fun to frighten people.

"Y-you know w-what?" That was all the mustache man managed to say because of the sharp edged Katar at his throat.

"Speak." The assassin cross said coldly, though, some hint of humor in his dark eyes.

"Y-you can just have the Katar free…" The merchant is sweating more hard now, and he is trembling uncontrollably.

Hyakurai narrowed his eyes, finally releasing the Katar from the merchant's throat.

The shopkeeper sighed in relief as the silver hair assassin cross strolled away with the Katar.

Then to the merchant's surprise, Hyakurai turned around and tossed 1,000,000 zenies on the stall.

"There is no need for discount." He shrugged. In fact, he hate discount.

The merchant glanced surprisingly at the bag of zeny and then he added, while turning around. "Keep it, it's yours."

Hyakurai walked away, hoping no ice wizards will yell in his ear after he left.

* * *

"HYAKURAI!" I practically screamed in anger. 

Here I was, waiting in line to buy a poring doll-ehh…I mean an important item and there he was, examining a Katar.

God! I really need him right now…

I sighed, running out of the line towards Hyaku. This is going nowhere if I just keep in the line.

"HYAKU!" I shouted again, I was closer now, and as soon as I got closer enough to see the movement of the assassin cross, I paused.

What...the…? Hyaku is strangling a curly mustached shopkeeper with a banana?

Oh Nevermind, it's a Katar. 'Hehe… me and my bad eyesight…' I chuckled in my mind humorlessly.

My mouth was about five inch right now, and I felt like my chin was about to touch the floor.

I mean, I'm sure Satsui would've done that any day…But I didn't know that Hyaku was that kind of assassin too.

Then, a nearby shopper paused to shook me out of the paralyzed mode I was in a while ago. "Don't mind the assassins, these things always happens."

I looked around, few people stared at the scene for only a few seconds, and just shook their head and left.

Then, Hyakurai finally let go of the shopkeeper and left with a new Katar, while chucking a bag of zeny at the shopkeeper.

'Wow…I never knew he was that rich.'

Gathering my strength, I shouted as loud as I could, (in Hyaku's ears may I add)

"HHYYAAKKUURRAAII!"

* * *

His ear hurts. 

The first thing he heard is the certain-some-ice-wizard screaming in his ears, attracting everyone's attention, which end up with the silver-hair teenager stabbing Kasahi on her arm.

"Ouch! Why did you stab…?" That's what the wizard first said, until she realizes that everyone is staring at them, her voice died down.

Fortunately for Hyakurai, most of the people were staring at Kasahi instead.

"I feel unsafe…" The ice wizard edged closer to the assassin cross.

Then, a few people in front of the crowd left, and soon, the rest went back to what they're doing too.

Kasahi breathed a sigh of relief and tried to drag Hyakurai to the monster doll store.

But then, of course, he snapped. "Touch me again women, and your other arm will be dislocated from your body."

That quieted the hotheaded wizard down. It was bad enough to be in the center of attention already, he didn't want to deal with a fan girl hugging a poring doll.

There was a moment of silent between them. But it wasn't long enough for the assassin to enjoy it.

"Can I borrow ten thousand zeny from you?" The ice wizard asked, trying to look cute, which ended up quite a failure in Hyakurai's point of view.

"Why," He shrugged, "Don't you have your own?"

"No…I forgot to bring zenies."

Hyakurai stared, 'how stupid can someone be?' he glanced insultingly at the red hair wizard.

"It's not my fault, I was about to bring it but Ellan cutted me off from throwing thousands of plastic bags at me-?"

The assassin cross threw 100,000 zenies at the shocked wizard.

"Sure, blame it all on your friend…" Hyakurai left the shocked Kasahi alone.

"Can…I spend it…?" The ice wizard gaped.

But at that time…Hyakurai was long gone.

"Yes!" Kasahi cheered and headed for the long line of the monster doll shop.

When the wizard got close enough to the shop, her eyes widened.

The most horrible thing happened…and it was…

"NO, ALL THE PORING DOLLS ARE GONE!" The red hair teenager sobbed quietly, though, not completely in tears.

* * *

'Great, now I'm lost,' Kasahi thought bitterly to herself. 

It all happened when she accidentally dropped five thousand zenies on the ground and a nearby poring looted it and fled as soon as the angry ice wizard attempted to smack him to pieces.

And so, the mad wizard just had to chase the poring all over Payon and now, she's lost.

Kasahi shuddered, clinging onto her coat. 'Hopefully, someone would find me soon…' She clinched her teeth tight, and huddled against a wood stump.

Then…as if her wish came true, someone DID find her, but not particularly to the wizard's liking.

"Hiya Kasahi!" Bongu, the Bongun jumped out of nowhere and hugged Kasahi tightly.

Startled, Kasahi fell backwards, her foot slipped and her back slammed into the harsh tree stump behind her.

"Oww…" Kasahi murmured in annoyance as she rubbed her painfully hurting back.

Bongu made an 'Oops' jester but then poked Kasahi, much to her annoyance.

"What…are you…doing here?" The wizard narrowed her amber eyes as she pushed herself up from the damp ground.

"What happened is…" With a grin on his face, Bongu explained.

Start of flashback

"CLEAR! Oh Clear! Open your door please!" Ellan knocked the door to Clear's office impatiently.

"One sec!" A voice came from inside the room.

But that only made Ellan knocked even harder, until she couldn't stand it anymore.

Grabbing the nearest item (a chair), she banged the door open.

The sniper looked up in surprise as his door crumbled down. Beside him, Satsui were organizing a file of documents.

"Clear! This is urgent!" Ellan pleaded ignoring the dangerous looking assassin cross, "Kasahi and Hyakurai are not back yet!"

"Oh no!" Clear leapt to his feet while Satsui sweatdropped.

"What do we do? Call the GMs?" Ellan walked back and forth worried.

Clear quickly went to the phone and was about to press the digit numbers until Satsui finally pointed out, "It's only been ten minutes."

Ellan looked startled, "What! It's been ten minutes already? Oh my god! You think they'd be in the lost and found place?"

"It's worth checking!" Clear then, quickened his pace towards the door.

"I doubt that anyone one would put two people in the lost and found box." The assassin cross stated emotionlessly.

"Then what do we do?" Clear and Ellan said in harmony.

Then, as if magically, Bongu came out of thin air, waving his hand above his head while grinning. "I got an idea!"

End of flashback

"…" Kasahi paused.

"I'm so happy that I get to be sent here!" Bongu poked Kasahi.

"I miss you soo much!" Bongu poked again.

"Don't you miss me too?" Bongu poked.

"I know you do cause I do!" Bongu kept on poking.

"Don't you want to poke me too?" Bongu said cheerfully while poking the annoyed Kasahi rapidly.

Now Kasahi couldn't take it anymore, she swung out her arc wand and whacked the nearest tree stump hard. "SHUT UP!"

The tree stump made an "eek" sound as it was cracked into two pieces. Bongu stared in horror, as if thinking himself as the stump. Kasahi just growled angrily.

There was an awkward silent after that.

But then, silent never last long.

Bongu stared hesitantly but then finally asked, while poking the wizard again. "Well? Do you still want to poke me?"

* * *

From the small slumber path, Kasahi and Bongu managed to find their way out of the wood. 

But much to Kasahi's surprise, the half-price sale disappeared, replacing with only a plain field with one single house with a black roof.

'Must've went the wrong way.' Kasahi whispered in her mind.

As they got closer, she could see red brick wall shining in the sunshine, whoever lived here, must be really, really rich.

The house was huge, more like a mansion. It has at least ten windows on every wall and all the windows were decorated with different color of silk.

The ice wizard knocked the door. Hopefully, the owner of this house was kind enough to show her way back to the sale.

'I wonder where's Hyakurai at right now." She thought as she knocked the door harder.

Suddenly the door flung open, she stared in surprise.

The fresh forest air was replaced with an alcohol scent. A black hair man came out. From the judge of his clothing, he is a Stalker. He had a dagger tied to his belt and a beer bottle on his right hand. "Oh hello there, young lady." The drunken Stalker reached his hand forward to have a good grip on Kasahi.

The ice wizard slapped the stalker's hand rudely when it got too close. Looks like her luck ran out after all.

"How are you, beautiful maiden? Care to come in?" The black hair man opened the door fully, inviting Kasahi to come in.

"I'm fine thank you!" Bongu said proudly, ignoring the strange glare from the ice wizard.

The stalker reacts as if the Bongun wasn't there at all and reached his and once more for Kasahi. This time, it was whacked back by a metal arc shaped wand. "Get away from me, you pervert!"

Kasahi tried to cast Jupitel thunder, but the stalker dragged her towards the mansion, which interrupted the cast.

"Come on! It'll be fun!" He said with a drunken accent.

"Go away!" The ice wizard struggled from his grip, but it was too strong. The stalker tightened his grip, using his full force, Kasahi's struggle weakened. She ignored the pain on her arm as she wiggled again and again.

Out from the corner of her eyes, Kasahi saw that Bongu was grinning happily, unaware that the man was drunk, or what he will do to her once the Stalker drag her in.

It was no use asking Bongu for help; after all, a Bongun's strength plus hers won't match the strong stalker's strength.

'...No…!" He almost got her in, until a voice boomed from behind her and the stalker froze.

"Leave her alone." A Katar stabbed the Stalker painfully on his arm. The stalker yelped, losing his grip and the ice wizard was able to escape.

In relief, Kasahi turned towards her savior. Hyakurai, his silver hair shining, held his Katar at the Stalker's throat dangerously, murmuring a few phrases that she couldn't catch and finally released the Stalker, who sprints off in fear.

After a while watching him ran off, Hyakurai inspected Kasahi's right arm. "You're bleeding." He stated.

Kasahi glanced as her arm in surprise. She have been so devastated into getting away from the drunken stalker that she didn't realized that her arm is injured.

Unsure of what to do, Kasahi said nothing.

But to Kasahi's surprise, Hyakurai's ripped a part of his right sleeves off, and pressed it carefully on Kasahi's cut.

"It's not a fatal wound, it'll recover soon enough," The assassin said emotionlessly.

The black fabric quickly turned into a shade of very dark red as Hyakurai tied it on her right arm.

Kasahi said nothing, apparently shocked by Hyakurai's act. She had seen his all sarcastic side, and the blood thirsty part of him, but she never knew, that the assassin cross could be gentle sometimes.

There was a moment of silence between the two. None of them said anything, until the silence was broken again, but not by the wizard.

"…" Hyakurai opened his mouth to speak, but it took a long time for the words to come out.

"Sorry for stabbing you,"

Hyakurai turned towards his small and hooked out a water bottle. He held the water bottle by his thumb and middle finger and handed it to the still shocked wizard.

"…" She took the water and opened it's led.

"It's ok," Kasahi paused for a second, and began to drink.

Sitting on the grassy field, Kasahi slowly slurped the water into her mouth. Even though the wizard wanted to get as far away from the mansion as possible. But for some reason, a part of her was glued on the ground for an unknown reason.

It was quiet, too quiet. But for once, she really enjoyed it.

"Hyakurai…" She finally said.

Hearing his name been called out, Hyakurai flickered his beady black eyes towards the voice. "Yeah?"

Kasahi paused, enjoying the scenery of the bountiful grass field, and the forest faraway.

"Thank you." She murmured.

Hyakurai paused for a second, and finally said, "…Your welcome"

If Kasahi had turned around, she would've seen the faint blush on the assassin cross's cheek.

But she never did.

* * *

Me: And no one knows where Bongu went 

Hyakurai: …

Me: You ok? (Pokes Hyakurai)

Hyakurai: …

Me: …?

Hyakurai: (faints)

Me: What did I do?

Reply to reviews:

Vorin: Hmm, I want that Bongun!! xD Would be great to have somebody who thinks about my household materials XD

Anyway, Story's great ;D Nice humor and cute characters! Woudl that bongun, by any chance, be an actual pet? XD I mean, THAT particular bongun. Not those normal ones:)

Bongu:D Yay! Would you like to buy me? I have lots of cookies!

Me: Thanks for reviewing! More reviews make me want to update the story faster!

Zugaikotsu: I wish my guild were this wierd! My guild don't come on...

But this is hilarious! Keep it up Try your best to update!

WOOT ASSASINS X

Me: I'm glad you liked it!

Steel Heart: It's just perfect that Hyaku's pet in a BonGun X) and so cute too.

Hyakurai: (wakes up) Looks like your popular, Bongu.

Bongu: Maybe it's because I have lots of cookies:D

Me: I want cookies! (snatches the bag of cookies from Bongu)

Bongu: Aww :o

Hyakurai: How about this…every time someone reviews, Bongu gets one cookie.

(Everyone starts pressing review button like mad)

Me: Nooo! My cookies are disappearing! (Cries)

Hyakurai: Remember, every time someone reviews, Bongu gets a cookie!

Bongu: Yay cookies!


End file.
